unopened
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Taufan panik, semua usaha ia lakukan akan tetapi pintunya tidak dapat terbuka. Sial, ia terjebak! / Disaat ia putus asa, seseorang menyelamatkannya dari keterpurukan, sungguh, ia bagaikan ksatria bagi Taufan. #JanuaryPrompt : Unopened


_**BRAK!**_

Taufan mencoba mendobrak pintu tersebut tapi sia-sia. Banyak cara ia lakukan agar pintu ini terbuka—dari mendobrak pintu sampai mencungkil bagian bawah pintu—namun tetap saja tak berhasil. Keringatnya menetes, tangannya mulai ngilu akibat mendobrak pintu berkali-kali. Yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang adalah menggedor pintu dan berteriak pertolongan.

"TOLONGG!" Teriak Taufan sambil menggedor-gedor pintunya, sial, tenggorokannya kering. Taufan teriak dalam hati.

Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Ia tidak mau terjebak di sini selamanya. Terjebak dan mati di tempat ini merupakan hal konyol yang pernah ada.

Tidak, kalaupun mati, Taufan tak mau mati di dalam toilet! Sungguh, itu menggelikan.

* * *

 **Unopened**

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC(s), typo, etc**

 **Writing prompts: unopened**

 **Saya tidak dapat keuntungan apapun dari fic ini, yang saya dapatkan hanyalah kepuasan pribadi dan asupan bergizi (?)**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

Taufan mau menangis. Sungguh, ia tidak bohong. Ia benar-benar ceroboh kali ini, harusnya sewaktu mau ke toilet dia lihat-lihat pintunya tadi. Belum lagi _handphone_ nya berada di kelas, harapan Taufan untuk keluar dari sini pun musnah.

Oh, Taufan memang pelupa. Dia baru ingat guru lesnya kemarin bilang bahwa pintu toilet ini rusak dan belum diperbaiki. Mengingat hal itu membuat Taufan memaki dirinya sendiri, bodoh sekali dia sampai melupakan hal seperti ini.

Taufan mencoba lagi menggedor-gedor pintunya seraya berteriak namun tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan lewat disana. Yah, toiletnya berada di pojok ruangan sehingga jarang ada murid atau guru yang mau kesana. Taufan meringis, astaga, harapannya untuk keluar dari toilet ini makin menipis.

"TOLONGG! TOLONG AKU! AKU TAK BISA MEMBUKA PINTUNYA," Taufan masih belum putus asa, semoga saja ada yang mendengar. "Tolong, siapapun, tolong buka pintunya dari depan, aku tak bisa membukanya."

Sia-sia. Tak ada yang membalas perkataannya. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia terkunci di dalam sana, tapi ia dapat mengira bahwa mungkin kelas sudah masuk—atau mungkin sudah pulang? Entahlah. Taufan menyesal karena masuk les sore, harusnya dia memilih masuk waktu siang saja, kalau begini bisa jadi seharian dia terkurung di ruangan ini.

Sekarang Taufan mengerti kenapa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Sekali lagi Taufan menggedor pintu sambil berteriak putus asa, semoga saja ada yang mendengarnya.

"Tolong ... tolong aku ...," ujar Taufan lirih, ia terlalu lelah berteriak. Semoga saja Tuhan berbaik hati padanya.

Ternyata Tuhan memang sayang padanya. Pintu itu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok rupawan. Sumpah, bahkan pangeran berkuda putih di negeri dongeng pun kalah padanya.

"Oi, cepat keluar,"Taufan langsung merengut ketika mendengar suara yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Kenapa pula si Halilintar yang menolongnya, _rival_ abadinya, sih?

"Kenapa kamu yang datang, sih?" bukannya berterima kasih, Taufan malah bertanya dengan nada ketus. Halilintar pun tersulut emosi.

"Kau itu, sudah kutolong juga, harusnya berterima kasih." Ujar Halilintar, "tahu begitu aku tadi tidak usah repot-repot turun ke bawah, bikin khawatir saja."

"Apa?" tolong, Taufan tak salah dengar kalau Halilintar khawatir, kan?

"Bukan apa-apa." Halilintar memalingkan muka lalu berjalan mendahului Taufan.

"Hm ... hm ... apa ini, Hali khawatir padaku, nih, ceritanya? _So sweettttt_ ~" goda Taufan sambil mencoba berjalan sejajar dengan Halilintar. Sumpah, jalannya Halilintar sangat cepat sehingga membuat Taufan kesusahan mengimbangi langkahnya.

Mendengar itu Halilintar berhenti, Taufan pun ikut berhenti. Halilintar mendekat dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Taufan. Taufan gelagapan. Sial, dari dekat Halilintar kelihatan tampan.

"Jangan kepedean, Taufan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa pendamping masa depanku tidak mati konyol dalam toilet."

Wajah Taufan memerah sempurna, tak lama kemudian satu jitakan meluncur tepat di kepala Halilintar.

"SIAPA YANG SUDI JADI PENDAMPINGMU, HAH? AKU NGGAK SUDI, SAMA SEKALI TAK SUDII!" Taufan berlari meninggalkan Halilintar yang sedang mengelus kepalanya.

Halilintar mendengus sebentar lalu menyeringai. Lihat saja, tak lama lagi si biru hiperaktif itu akan menjadi miliknya.

* * *

 **a/n: APA INI TUHANN, SAYA GAPAHAM INI APAA HUHUHU. Btw itu scenenya beneran kejadian sama saya, waktu di tempat les kekunci di toilet ga bawa hape, untung aja ada orang yang denger, wkwkwk. Yapokoknya saya gapaham ini apa, fic ini Cuma buat iseng-iseng biar saya rajin ngetik wkwkwk. Thanks for reading minnaaa~~~ *terbang melayang bersama naga tercinta.**


End file.
